Code Orphan
by TenshiStarshine
Summary: Angel is a runaway orphan, trying to find a home. But what he finds along the way, he never had expected. Join him as he relives memories and makes new ones with the Lyoko crew, on his quest to find a home and a family. Slight AU
1. The Beginning

Yo. This is Ten coming in with my first Code Lyoko fic. Like I said it's my first so feel free to comment anyway you choose. It's the only way I can get better. This is a fic that focuses on an orphan named Angel, a boy just looking for a home. Pairings in later chapters. The first chapter is in Angel's POV. Enjoy! Edit: Funny thing about this story is, is that it was actually posted here before, but when I tried to think of more chapters, well….lets just say having writers block for three years isn't good… You'll notice changes in writing as the story goes on, cause the story grew as I did, so my writing improves as the chapters goes on. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters except for Angel. 

_Code: Orphan_

My name is Angel. Im an orphan who's living with my two new parent's Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama and my two new sisters' Yumi and Aelita. Oh. Silly me. You don't know how I came to be here do you? Its kind of long but I'll tell you. It starts like this . . .

_**Three months ago**_

I was walking the streets of France all alone with nothing but a metal pipe I found. You see, I used to live in an orphanage but, I got so tired of waiting for a family, that I ran away to find a family on my own. Definitely not my smartest decision, but I thought it would be worth the effort at the time. For the time I lived off of stuff that I stole from newsstands and other places. But one day I ran out of food and I was starving, not to mention very tired, so I looked for a place to sleep. I didn't want to sleep on a bench because a police officer might have found me and would take me back to the orphanage. So I found a bush to sleep behind. I lied behind the bush and drifted to sleep. The next morning I awoke to the sound of the chattering of kids. I stayed behind the bush and peeked from behind it. At that moment I saw kids about my age walking and talking. "What's going on?" I asked myself. Staying behind the bush I looked around and I saw a sign. It said "Kadic Junior High."

So how you like the first chapter? I know its short...forgive me. Please RandR. Feel free to comment as you please. The next chapter coming soon.


	2. The Meeting

This is Ten, and I'm back once again to bring you the second chapter of Code: Orphan. Please read and review. This chapter will be in third-person. I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Odd would be a better singer. (We all know that his Break Dance song sucks...) And now . . . Chapter 2!

**_The Meeting_**

Angel saw the sign that said Kadic Junior High. He saw the different kids walking and talking to each other.

"A school?" Angel asked himself in amazement. "It must be a boarding school. That's why there are so many kids."

Angel stayed hidden behind the bush, hoping not to get caught. Later, when the coast was clear, Angel decided to do a little exploring. "I guess I'll start off with the campus." Angel said to himself.

He walked around the campus, amazed with all the cool stuff they have. He was surprised at the big soccer field and the kids practicing on it.

"When I get adopted, I'm gonna beg my parents to put me in this school!" Angel said loudly. Only a little too loudly. "Hey! Who's there!" said a deep gruff voice.

Angel looked around to see where the voice came from. He immediately saw a figure approaching him. It was a man, a round looking man with a red jacket and grey sweat pants. He also had a sweatband and a bandage on the left side of his face.

"Uh oh!" Angel said worriedly and immediately ran. "Hey, come back here!" yelled the man who started chasing Angel. 'No way' Angel thought. He was still running, running the fastest he could. It was then that he saw four figures hiding in the shadows of the trees.

"Hey kid, over here!"whispered one of them.

Angel wasn't sure to trust them, but at the moment, anyone was better than that guy chasing after him. He went over to the trees and hid behind one of them. He peeked behind it in time to see the man surprisingly stumped. He then walked away very frustrated.

"That was too close." said Angel letting out a deep breath. He turned around to see the four figures, a boy in glasses in a blue shirt and beige pants, another boy wearing a dark beige shirt and brown pants, one more boy sporting purple and pink shirt, and purple pants, and a girl wearing all black.

"Wow, you must be fast to get away from Jim." said the boy in purple.

"Yeah." said the boy in glasses. "But we've never seen you around here before."

"So tell us, who are you." added the girl in black.

At that moment, Angel was starting to wish he never came to the school. He snuck onto a school campus, almost got caught by this Jim guy, and now he's being questioned by four kids, who may actually take him back to this Jim fellow.

'This is bad.' Angel thought as the four kids approached him. 'Very bad.'

What's going to become of Angel? Will he be reported by our four heroes? This one is a little longer. Please read and review. Chapter three is coming soon, so watch out! Edit: I'm looking for beta readers, so if anyone is interested look me up. Also I was told that some had no idea what Angel looks like. I'm going to be making an OC section in my profile for all my OCs and the shows they are based from.


	3. A Decision

This is Ten saying I love you guys. : cries: I did not expect to actually get a review, (hell, I didn't expect anyone to read the story) but I did; and for that I am grateful. Anyway this is the next chapter of my fic. Enjoy! Remember to read and review. It'll help me get better.

I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Xana would have had some type of humanoid form... most likely a girl.

_A Decision_

Angel backed up against a tree. The four kids continued to walk towards him.

"So are you going to tell us who you are?" asked the boy in dark beige.

Angel reached for his long metal pipe and drew it against the four mysterious kids.

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" demanded Angel, pointing his weapon at them. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Whoa, calm down." said the boy in glasses. "We're here to help. I'm Jeremie."

"I'm Ulrich." said the boy in beige.

"I'm Yumi." said the girl in black. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Odd." said the boy in purple. "What's yours?"

Angel listened to their introductions. They seemed to show no hostility at all.

"My name is Angel." Said Angel calmly.

"Angel?" Odd asked laughing "That's a girl's name."

Angel's calmness soon turned into anger. "Well Odd doesn't exactly sound normal either!" said Angel angrily.

"Whoa!" Odd said half scared and half insulted. "Sorry!"

"Look." Ulrich said "We just want to know why you're here."

"Yeah, why aren't you in school?" asked Jeremie.

Angel sighed. "Well if you must know, I don't go to school." Angel said angrily.

"Why not?" asked Yumi.

His anger turned to sadness. "Because, I don't have a school to go to." said Angel sadly. "Or a home. I'm an orphan, okay!" he snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Yumi looking down.

"But wait," began Odd "if you're an orphan, shouldn't you be in an orphanage?"

"It takes too long to be adopted." said Angel "So I left to find a family on my own."

Jeremie thought to himself. Then he called over Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd.

"Maybe we can take him to the factory to meet Aelita." he said "I mean, we are materializing her today."

"I don't know." said Ulrich. "How do we know he won't tell anyone?"

"Who does he have to tell?" asked Yumi. "He's an orphan."

"Besides, their nearly the same." said Odd "They could learn from each other."

"So it's agreed then." Jeremie said. "We'll take him to the factory."

They broke their huddle and walked toward Angel.

"We're gonna take you to meet someone." said Jeremie.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Odd "You'll love her; she's kind of like you."

"Really?" asked Angel. "Okay. I'll come with you."

"Great!" said Jeremie.

After a few minutes the led Angel to a sewer.

"Think you can handle a stroll through the sewers?" asked Jeremie.

"We have to go through a sewer?" asked Angel, a little grossed out.

"If you want to meet her." said Odd.

"Fine, okay." said Angel. With that they climbed down the ladder that would lead to a new adventure for Angel.

Well, that took forever. Join in the next chapter as Angel meets Aelita and goes into Lyoko for the first time. But for now, please read and review. I wish I could have made this longer. I'm trying to improve my writing with every chapter I do. If there are any beta readers out there, please drop a line.


	4. Taking The Dive

Hey people. This is Ten saying I love you guys… and when I say that I mean the people who reviewed. I love you people. : sobs: Anyhow, it's time for the next chapter.

I do not own Code Lyoko. I own Angel though, but if I did own Code Lyoko, Yumi and Sissi would have some cool Matrix based fight over Ulrich, ending with a katana being driven through Sissi's heart. Hell…friggin…yes.

This chapter will shift between third-person and Angels POV.

_Taking the dive_

Angel and his new friends were going down the path in the sewers that led to the factory. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were riding on skateboards and were ahead by a few feet. Jeremie stayed with Angel and decided to take this time to talk to him.

"Angel?" Jeremie started out

. "Yeah?" said Angel.

"How long has it been since you left the orphanage?"

"It's been about two months." said Angel.

"I see." said Jeremie "I suppose you won't mind telling me how you ended up in the orphanage?"

Angel thought for a moment. "I guess I could tell you but only if you tell me about where we're going." proposed Angel.

"Deal." said Jeremie.

Angel began. "It starts like this..."

Angel's POV

_10 years ago_

_I was 5 years old when my family died. It was my grandma's birthday and we were going to throw a huge party for her. I was walking through the halls to play outside, when I saw a guy walking through the door. It looked like he was after something. I ran to the kitchen to my mom telling her that a guy was heading this way. She told me that was silly, but just as soon as she said that, the same guy walked in through the kitchen door. He demanded all of our valuables. He then grabbed me and told my family if they didn't give him anything than I would die. My father, being a brave man, tried to strike at the man but the man took out a gun and shot him. Then he said that because of that he would kill my entire family. And he did. First my mom then my sister then my grandma. I would have been dead too if it wasn't for the neighbor that called the police. In that one night my entire family was killed. Days later I was taken to an orphanage where I stayed for the next 10 years._

**Normal POV**

"And the rest is history." said Angel sadly.

"I had no idea." said Jeremie.

"It's ok." said Angel "But now you have to tell me about where we're going."

Jeremie remembered the deal. "We're going to an abandoned factory." said Jeremie.

Angel gave Jeremie a skeptical look. "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope. Not kidding." said Jeremie.

"Okay then" said Angel "well what about this girl?"He asked.

"Her name is Aelita" said Jeremie "In a way she's like you but she's also not like you."

"Okay…" Angel said confused. "How is she like me?"

"She has no parents just like you." said Jeremie.

"And how is she not like me?" asked Angel.

"You'll have to see for yourself." said Jeremie.

Moments later, they climbed out of the sewers and ended up in front of the factory. Jeremie led the group inside and into an elevator. Angel looked around the elevator.

"Where are we being taken?" he asked.

"To the coolest thing you'll ever see in this lifetime." said Odd coolly.

The elevator soon stopped. When the doors opened Angel saw that Odd was right. It was the coolest place he saw. He saw what looked like a giant computer with some kind of hologram in the middle.

"Whoa!" said Angel in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is the Super-Scanner." said Jeremie "I'll let you in on our little secret. That hologram you see is an alternate world called Lyoko. This world is where Aelita lives. You see we need to materialize Aelita in order to shut off XANA."

So far Angel was standing in disbelief, trying to take in all that Jeremie said. "And who is XANA?" asked Angel.

"XANA is an artificial intelligence bent on taking over the world." Said Jeremie "Aelita and the rest of us is the only thing standing between XANA and world domination. In order to completely stop XANA, we have to turn him off."

"So why don't you?" asked Angel. "It seems so simple."

"Because" started Jeremie "turning off XANA shuts off Lyoko and Aelita will disappear forever. That's we have to materialize her. By bringing her into the real world, XANA will no longer be a threat to Aelita."

"I see." said Angel still slightly in disbelief. "So how do I meet her?"

"Follow me." said Jeremie. He led Angel to the computer. He sat down and put on an earpiece. "Aelita, are you there?" asked Jeremie towards the computer. Suddenly a screen appeared on the computer and in it appeared a girl with pink hair.

"Hi Jeremie!" said the girl in excitement. "What's up?"

"There's someone I'd like for you to meet." said Jeremie "This is Angel." Angel looked at the screen.

"Hello, Aelita." said Angel shyly.

"Hello, Angel." said Aelita. Angel stood there in thought.

"Something wrong, Angel?" asked Jeremie.

"Aelita reminds me of an old friend I knew at the orphanage."

"Who could she possibly remind you of?" asked Odd.

But before anyone could try to answer, there was an alarm on the computer.

"Jeremie!" Aelita exclaimed "XANA's attacking!"

"He's probably trying to keep Aelita from getting materialized." said Ulrich.

"Quickly, to the scanners!" said Jeremie.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi went towards the elevator. "Angel, you go too." said Jeremie. "Normally, only Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi could go, but since I made a fourth one, you could go too." Angel just nodded, slightly confused, and ran inside the elevator. When the elevator stopped he found himself in a room with four tube-like chambers. Jeremie spoke through an intercom. "Angel, step inside the scanner so I could create your profile."

Angel did what he was told and stepped into the chamber. The others did the same.

"I hope you're ready for the trip, Angel." Angel had no idea what he was talking about, but he suppose he had to be ready.

"I'm ready." said Angel.

"Okay." Jeremie said. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Angel. As soon as Jeremie said that, the scanners started activating.

'Oh boy…' thought Angel.

Jeremie continued. "Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Angel.

'Here we go.' Angel thought as a bright light surrounded him.

"Virtualization."

Sweet. Angel is taking the dive. Read and review this chapter please. And tune in next time to see Angel kick some monster butt. Later!


	5. Power and Protection

Hello gorgeous people! This is Ten saying, it's a wonder that I could get anything done. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Jeremie would be kicking butt in Lyoko, but I guess that's why I don't.

_Power and Protection_

As soon as Jeremie said the word, Angel was sent on the wildest trip ever. When he arrived in Lyoko with the others they appeared in midair and fell to the ground, with Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd landing on their feet, while Angel landed on his butt.

"Ow!" Angel said painfully. "What a ride!" He got up and got a look at his surroundings, which looked like a giant desert." Where are we?"

"Welcome to Lyoko!" exclaimed Odd "The would-be ultimate vacation spot if it weren't for the fact that it's constantly invaded by monsters."

"You mean we're actually inside the virtual world?" Angel asked.

"That's right." said Yumi.

Then Angel looked at himself, noticing his new wardrobe. It included black shoes, black pants with ten small silver sticks on the waist, a black shirt with white sleeves and a picture of angel wings on the back, and a long black scarf that reached his waist. "At least it comes with free clothes." said Angel noticing the others new clothing. He noticed that Yumi was dressed somewhat, as a geisha complete with makeup. Ulrich was dressed somewhat, as a samurai-ninja. His sword completed the ensemble. Odd was dressed complete in purple, with some yellow. Angel noticed how Odds hands were now similar to that of a felines claws.

"No time to talk about our wardrobe, Angel!" said Ulrich "We have to find Aelita!" "Aelita's very close you guys!" said Jeremie "She's surrounded by monsters!"

The group quickly ran to Aelita's position and found her surrounded by four ball-like creatures.

"Uh oh, Megatanks!"Said Odd.

"XANA's sure is pulling out all the stops this time." said Ulrich "Will we be able to take them all Jeremie?"

"You can, but Angel will have to go through a tutorial." said Jeremie "Do you see the sticks on your waist?"

"Yeah." said Angel.

"Take one and grasp it in your hand."

Angel took one of his sticks and tightly gripped it and extended to a full sized staff, just like the one Angel had in the real world.

"Now you can fight those Megatanks!" said Jeremie.

"Are you up for it, Angel?" asked Yumi. "These are very dangerous monsters. You could get hurt."

"I'm sure I can take on a couple of giant, glorified bowling balls." said Angel coolly. "Okay, then." said Ulrich "Let's do it!"

They all ran towards the monsters. "Now Angel," Jeremie began "in order to destroy XANA's monsters, you have to hit the mark that looks like an eye."

"No problem, Jeremie." said Angel.

He watched the others fighting. He saw as one of the Megatanks opened up, revealing the eye mark that Jeremie explained about. He saw his chance.

"I'm going for it, Jeremie!" he yelled.

"Well, whatever you're going to do, do it now!"Jeremie said worriedly. "Or else the Megatank will attack!"

The eye started to glow a bright red. "I'll make it!" Angel shouted.

"He'll never make it!" said Jeremie.

Angel ran hoping to beat the clock, but then the Megatank launched its attack. It shot a beam going in all directions. The beam was heading right for Angel. But, before it could hit, Angel somersaulted out of its way, and continued running towards it. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, who had just finished defeating three out of the four Megatanks watched in amazement as Angel took his staff and went right through the Megatank. The Megatank exploded and Angel stood there marveling at his accomplishment. The others cheered for Angel's victory in his first battle. "See, Jeremie?" Angel said "Told you I could make it!"

"Well," said Jeremie "you did good for your first fight. But you had me scared to death."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Odd "You sure showed that Megatank whose boss!"

"Yep!" said Angel proudly "That XANA is a nobody!"

As soon as he said that a block-like creature snuck up behind Angel and with one shot, blasted him out of Lyoko.

"Whoa!" said Ulrich "Talk about irony."

_Back in the real world_

Angel came falling out of the scanner. Angel saw that he was back in the scanner room. He looked at himself.

"Holy crap, I'm still alive!" he said surprised. He got up and proceeded to take the elevator to where Jeremie was.

"I can't believe you defeated that super-strong Megatank, just to get blasted by a weaker monster." Jeremie said surprised.

"Well, sorry for being a little inexperienced!" Angel said angrily "Anyway how did I come back alive?" he asked.

"It's a virtual world." Jeremie explained "You can't really die there; you just disappear and materialize in the real world."

"I see." said Angel nodding his head. "Painful though..."

"Jeremie, we've got Aelita to the tower." said Ulrich over the speaker.

"Good job." Jeremie said "I will now proceed to materialize you all to the real world."

"Okay." said Ulrich.

Jeremie started putting instructions in the supercomputer. "Code: Earth, materialization Yumi, materialization Odd, materialization Ulrich." Jeremie then turned towards Angel.

"Are you ready to meet Aelita in real life?"Jeremie asked.

"You know it." replied Angel. He looked to Jeremie wondering. "I was able to hear you in Lyoko. How is that possible?"

"Well the computer has a communications device that allows me to communicate with you while you're on Lyoko. It also allows me to see the enemies you face, which is why I was able to warn you of the Megatanks."

"That's amazing!" Angel exclaimed. "This computer has to be one of the most sophisticated things I've seen!"

"It probably is..." Jeremie said. "But we still have no idea who built it."

"You didn't make all this?" Angel asked confused.

"No. It was abandoned, like the rest of the factory. We had found it and Aelita, recently."

"But now that she's here, you can forget all of this, right?"

"We can only hope so..."

A few seconds later, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi came out of the elevator with another person. A girl with pink hair and a pink dress to match. "Angel, meet Aelita in flesh and blood." said Jeremie. "No way!" said Angel in awe.

Angel couldn't believe it. But there she was standing right in front of him in real life.

Next Chapter: Is getting Angel and Aelita adopted going to be a bigger problem than fighting XANA? R and R to find out. I know what you're thinking. Angel= Gary Stu. I'm not exactly sure if this worked, but in this chapter, I was actually trying to deconstruct the Gary Stu archetype through irony. Angel kills a Megatank and then gets owned by a Blok, a weaker monster, but probably the second strongest monster in Season 1. (Most people would usually say it's the Krabes, but are the Krabes the ones rocking three types of lasers, including an ice beam that auto-devirtualizes? I think not...) So, in the end Angel is not that strong. He just got lucky.

Edit: Some people have been approaching me about this fic, so allow me to answer two of the many questions I was asked about this fic. You can consider this fic slightly AU since I settle the issue with Xana very early in the story in order to focus on developing a drama. I know some people want more action but, drama is what I'm good at. If I can add more action, it'll be in later chapters or stories. Second, I made the first few chapters of this fic in 2005. That's when Code Lyoko first got started in America. We didn't know about Franz Hopper, we didn't know about William, quit asking me why they aren't in there! Now that all four seasons have shown in America, I have more material to expand on the fic. William may be in later chapters or stories if I go with my original idea to make parts of Angel's life a chronicle. I can't promise Franz though.


	6. Remembrance

Hey, people. Here is the next chapter of this fic. As if it was hard enough for Angel to find a home, now Aelita is gonna be thrown in the mix as well. And Angel remembers his old friend. Let us see how this turns out.

I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters except Angel. If I did, the earth would probably implode...then explode.

_Remembrance_

_**Angels POV**_

There she was, standing right in front of me. The girl named Aelita. I saw it but I couldn't believe it. How could a virtual being from another world be standing right in front of me? It's

impossible. But I suppose after everything that's happened so far, I guess anything is possible. Still, it came as quite a shock to me. Odd came over towards me with a big grin on his face.

"It's not every day that you meet a girl from another world is it Angel?" he asked. I turned to him with the most dumbfounded look on my face ever. "You guys never have a boring day, do

you?" I asked. "Ever since we've met Aelita," said Jeremie putting his hand on her shoulder "we don't even know the meaning of boring day." Aelita smiled at Jeremie's compliment. At this

rate everything was going into high gear on the weird meter. "Let's just go." We started walking through the seemed to me that the more I hang with these guys, the weirder my life was

going to get. But if it's worth getting a family, I was gonna take it. The only problem was, this girl, Aelita. She has such a striking resemblance to my old friend. The memories started

coming back. Memories of when I first came to the orphanage.

_**10 years ago, at the orphanage**_

_Yeah I remember now. Some lady was holding my hand walking me into the orphanage. She said it was a place where kids with no family go. I wasn't exactly ecstatic about it. In fact I wanted to_

_cry, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't cry, all I knew was that my family was gone and some lady was taking me into this building. When we finally got in the building, I was surprised. Kids, lots_

_of kids my age and older and even younger playing and having fun. How could they have fun without a family? And the room was so colorful and bright. But it didn't change how I felt. The lady sent_

_me over to where all the other kids were. I went, but instead of playing, I just sat in the corner, facing the wall sadly. And that's when she came. A girl my age ran towards me. She had short red_

_hair and a red dress to match. "Hi!" she said happily "Why are you so sad?" "Because," I answered "my family is gone and their never coming back.""Aw, don't be sad." She said, turning me to_

_her. "'Cause from now on," she said smiling, "we'll be each other's family." I guess I felt better because I started smiling. "My name's Angel."I told her. "Who are you?" "My name's. . ._

_**Back to the present**_

"Hey Angel, snap out of it! We're here!" Odd yelled. I snapped out of my memory, and saw that we were at the end of the tunnel. "Is something wrong, Angel?" asked Yumi. "Nothings

wrong." I said. "Just remembering the old days." "What about the old days?" asked Ulrich. "It's nothing, really." I assured him. "Well then, let's go!" said Jeremie "We have a mission to

finish!" We all started climbing out the sewer. And as I climbed that ladder, the name came to me and I whispered it to myself.

"Taelia"

Yep that's right. It's Taelia. Oh in case I forgot to mention, this chapter was dedicated those who was interested in knowing who Angel's friend was. Please R and R. Chapter 7 coming soon! Gah! I wish I could have made this longer.


End file.
